Blank fingunts
Evolution: Blank Fingunts evolved from a virus, this was an interesting one in the sense that it had it's own dna and reproduced by two ways: inserting a line of genetic code that would cause the host cell to produce copies of the virus. or alternatively the virus would use division to reproduce. the first option would result with new viruses with some of the genetic material of the host. the next major evolution was a simple multicellular organism that would latch onto others like it and exploit their reproductive systems. or alternatively produce gametes to breed with others of it's kind. their ability to steal genetic information causes a large variety of diversity and quick evolution. Due to how they reproduce, the Fingunts have acquired many different traits that ended up sticking in the early stages of their evolution. staring at the viral stages they had ended up developing a cytoplasm like fluid that was quite thick. this allowed for better defense while being single and simple celled organisms. this stuck with them when they started becoming multicellular and developed a somewhat modified version of the liquid from before to be used for the transportation of nutrients and other related functions. reproduction: Blank Fingunts reproduce in two ways: Inserting spawn into host females of another species or inserting spawn into eggs created by the females of their species. there are both pros and cons to both scenarios. eggs are translucent, they don't actually contain anything in them except the necessary genetic information to allow the spawn to at least live. at the bottom of the egg there is a mass of tissue. it acts to regulate the spawn as they develop. providing nutrients and oxygen (or whatever atmosphere is available) to the spawn as they develop. as fare as inserting the spawn into the eggs, there is a hole in the bottom that is closed off after spawn has been put in it by the males. egg spawning makes a spawn that is just like the male. (gender not determined by this) yet will have much better developed abilities than a host spawn in very rare cases the genetic information inside the eggs sometimes end up creating a spawn that's like the female but this is a rare case that doesn't normally happen. this method (egg spawn) normally creates more females than males. When the males insert spawn into a host female of another species the spawn raids the reproductive system of egg cells, breaking them down for the DNA so they can acquire abilities and traits from the host. host spawn will always grow larger than the host, how much is not determinable. this method will almost always produce males, however females are only an uncommon occurrence when breeding this way. males do not (normally) derive sexual satisfaction, there have been instances with some male Fingunts have possess this trait. males do not normally show much interest in females of their species unless they are designated as drones (for lack of better term). most other males are really only interested in the eggs. some males of this species have been know to steal eggs from the females. witch is an issue due to the fact females actively select the males they want to allow to use the eggs. the next is the sexual components of the two sexes: the females, if they have gotten to the point of being a queen (again for lack of a better term) can produce 10-35 eggs a year. however normal females will only produce a single or two eggs in a year. males on the other hand have a much more complicated system. there are a few stages to spawning into and egg or host female: (host spawn) # pin the host female down # insert whatever is used in the function of inserting spawn into the host female's reproductive orifice # hold the female still while the various glands and organs involved with reproduction get ready. # fill the womb or such cavity with an nutrient rich fluid to allow the spawn to form. # fill with "activating" fluid, this is what causes the spawn to start developing. # insert spawn. # fill with the fluids that contain the cells responsible for tracking down egg cells and breaking them down for the DNA # wait until the spawn has finished developing and have exited the host female. (egg spawn): # insert whatever is used in the function of inserting spawn into the duct in the bottom of the egg # wait while the various glands and organs involved with reproduction get ready. # fill with "activating" fluid, this is what causes the spawn to start developing. # insert spawn. # fill with the fluids that contain the cells responsible for tracking down egg cells, this will find the DNA already in the egg and use that. Traits: Blank Fingunts can gain abilities and traits from any host they use to spawn, this allows them to acquire physical traits and abilities whenever they breed. Females have better developed abilities than males, however the males have better developed physical traits. almost all Fingunts can regenerate to an amazing degree, normally fatal injuries fix themselves up within a few moments. however there are ways to kill them. fire is the common weakness they have, incineration of all of the soft tissue will kill them. however it will take a year at least to regenerate after having 60% or more of their soft tissues destroyed (the time will vary depending on the size of the subject in question.) . however there are ones that are immune to fire, they however are easily incapacitated by being frozen. it does not kill them but rather will disable them until thawed out. variations: there are a few common variations (also known as lineiges to them) that occur. there are subgroups listed as well: * stealth - these are skilled in staying hidden and killing silently * strength - these do not care whether they have been spotted or not, they will chase you down and kill you using brute strength. * giants - these are massive fingunts that have become an immense size. * defensive - these are typically passive, having developed defensive physical traits that allow them to take an immense amount of damage. * production - these have obtained the ability to produce various things; this can be anything from minerals, chemicals, food, ect... ** domesticated - these have become livestock to other creatures, being taken care of allows them to survive they in turn produce things for them. * psychic - these have developed the ability to affect the area around them via just their minds. ** hoppers - these have the ability to teleport matter over extensive distances, allowing for instantaneous interstellar travel. Habitat: They have four different environment types that they have been know to dwell in; space, air, water, and land dwelling. the ones that are living in a place with no atmosphere seem to have the ability to either produce the required gasses inside of them, or do not need to breath. Diet: Most Fingunts are carnivores, some are omnivores, and a rare few are fully herbivores. the omnivore's can digest pretty much anything organic. Lifespan: A fingunt has never been found to die of old age, they normally end up dying around 200-300 before getting killed by something. Fingunts can be killed, most by fire, however the ones ressitant to fire can be frozen, then broken up and contianed.